


As Someone Said

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Drabble, Gen, Simba is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Kings and queens are always brave!" Simba declared this with the all-consuming confidence of youth.





	As Someone Said

"Kings and queens are always brave!" Simba declared this with the all-consuming confidence of youth. Looking up admiringly at Mufasa, she said, "You fought all those hyenas today. And mom chased them off, before."

But she turned subdued when Mufasa explained about being brave only when one had to; that he had been scared of losing her.

"You are the future of the pride." He touched his paw gently to Simba's side as she snuggled in. Her little tongue curled as she yawned. It was past bedtime for a lion cub.

Sleepily, Simba whispered, "Going to be a mighty queen."


End file.
